Fairytales
by disco flashh
Summary: She would tell the stories of heroes and magic, a fairytale in a world that didn't have real ones.


_Disclaimer_: I do not take credit or own the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling.

* * *

There was once a little girl who lived in a fantastical world full of magic and spectacular things

There was once a little girl who lived in a fantastical world full of magic and spectacular things. She grew up with a loving family, with a kind mother, an endearing father, and two carefree siblings. Her home was very cozy, not to far away from a small little town of Muggles.

When this little girl turned eleven, she received a letter to a school called Hogwarts, just as her older brother had. When she arrived to this school, she was sorted into a house of eagles, Ravenclaw. She met intelligent, friendly people in her house and several others in her class.

She met several people in all sorts of other houses, many from Hufflepuff, and a few from Gyrffindor, though not many from Slytherin for that house seemed to be home to a variety of cold students. One boy she met was in Gryffindor and was very well known.

This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Now Harry Potter was household name for each house in the Wizarding World so this little girl already knew of Harry, but when she discovered he was in her year, this little girl became very excited. You see, she was fond of stories and legends, and enjoyed it when her father told her the fairytales of a fairytale world. This little girl sometimes even made up her own, imagining talking dragons and the underwater world of mermaids.

When she discovered the Wizarding World's biggest legend was just two tables away in her class just before lunch. Now not only was this girl quite clever and almost shy, she was also compelled to make friends that fascinated her. The blonde girl in the year below her, the wise old Headmaster, the round faced boy whose parents she knew was in St. Mungo's for good.

And now, the messy haired boy whose eyes were wide and green but burdened as the years went past. She befriended him quietly, giving him a quill when he forgot one, and borrowing the Transfiguration notes he probably copied from his smarter friend.

He smiled at her and they chatted idly in the hallways now and then. He spoke of dim cupboards and nasty relatives, and she nodded and listened to his stories, storing it all into her mind carefully. As the years grew by, his stories became more and more burdened, and she sympathized with him when he revealed he couldn't see his long-lost godfather; and years later when he quietly told her of his death. She urged him on when he gazed at Cho longingly, and she giggled at his behavior when he blushingly retold his experience in asking her to the ball.

She wasn't a best friend of his and he wasn't one of hers, but to each other, they were was confiding pact between them, friends who they would vent and though he sometimes had to refuse telling her secrets, she understood and simply sympathized with his troubles.

When the war was over, she cleaned her battle scars and helped the Restoration. Harry had come out on top, just like everyone had hoped for.

He found her with Luna, chatting lightly about nothing, as if there hadn't just been a war hours ago. They sat and talked for hours, he spilled his fears that now everything was over for him, he had done what he was born to do. She smiled and shook her head, patting his shoulder and told him that when things are over, there are beginnings.

He looked up at her and with his startling green eyes, asked her what she would do now. She lit up and grinned at him and told him that she would do what she thought the world needed. She would tell the stories of heroes and magic, a fairytale in a world that didn't have real ones.

Harry smiled and wished her luck, and then they went their separate ways.

Years later, a woman named Joanne Rowling wrote a book about a hero and magic for a world whose fairytales never came true.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I tried to make this so that it didn't seem like JK Rowling and Harry were like best friends, but they found comfort in each other. I also don't know anything about JK Rowling's past or family, so I made up a couple things, but they're mostly insignifigant.


End file.
